Establishments, such as restaurants, gas stations, grocery stores, and other such businesses are constantly opening, closing, and moving to different locations. Directories which track establishment locations are therefore in constant need of updating to maintain accurate establishment locations. In some examples, a person may need to manually update the directory when an incorrect establishment is linked to a location. The need for manual input may result in delays or even a failure to update a directory resulting in inaccurate establishment locations.